The subject matter described herein relates generally to a device suitable for extracting emboli, such as thrombi, from within a blood vessel and, more particularly, to an extraction device configured for percutaneous vascular introduction to remove a clot or thrombotic material without surgical intervention.
Standard treatment for thrombo-embolic disease or blood clots (e.g., embolism to the superficial femoral artery (“SFA”) or treatment of dialysis access thrombosis) includes utilizing a embolectomy catheter, such as a Fogarty catheter including an inflatable balloon near a distal tip of the catheter to facilitate removal of emboli and thrombi (e.g., a blood clot) from within a blood vessel.
In the case of SFA, the patient undergoes general anesthesia in the operating room, a surgical incision is made and the artery is cut open by the surgeon. The catheter is inserted and pushed across the embolism or thrombus, the balloon is inflated to match a diameter of the artery and pulled back until the thrombus and the balloon are pulled outside of the body through the incision. This procedure requires general anesthesia and a surgical approach. Thus, the procedure is risky to the patient and very costly, requiring a hospital stay.